<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reparation of His Heart by Zanbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789287">The Reparation of His Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby'>Zanbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Banter, Body Worship, Bottom Alucard (Castlevania), Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healing, Heavy Petting, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Sypha Belnades, Protective Trevor Belmont, Recovery, Romance, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sypha and Trevor decide to spend their second night back at Castlevania showing Alucard another side to their love for him~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reparation of His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alucard takes ye olde strappe &amp; is loved endlessly by everyone! a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140426">this</a> fic (*￣▽￣)b</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Having the place restored with the bickering and banter of his two friends brings a warmth to the walls that had all but drained away when they left. Not enough life in the castle to make it anything like a home, Alucard had become too used to the hollowness that filled his footsteps as he’d spent his days wandering listlessly along the halls, busying himself with mundane tasks. </p><p> </p><p>Those mundane tasks feel more purposeful now though. Making breakfast used to be simple and devoid of any obstacles, yet as he comes down this morning following the sound of back and forth taunting, he finds his kitchen a mess; Sypha and Trevor having ransacked the cabinets for some semblance of baking ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you’re awake already,” Trevor grumbles, grunting as Sypha takes a heel to his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“What he <em>means</em> is, we hoped you’d stay in bed since we wanted to <em>bring</em> your breakfast to you,” she emends with a lingering hint of sympathy in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...” Alucard understands, “that’s very sweet but uh... if you’d wanted me to stay asleep perhaps you should have kept the volume down. I’d wager I’d still be able to hear you from the tower,” he chuckles softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, you do have exceptionally good hearing so I don’t think that’s much of a feat, is it?” Trevor contests in that perpetually unenthused tone of his.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard concedes with an amused hum, rolling up his sleeves as he elects to help the pair with their endeavour to make — by the looks of it — pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, a morning less simple doesn’t feel like such a bad thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the evening the kitchen is in similar chaos, but Alucard doesn’t find himself scolding Trevor nearly as much or trying to reason with Sypha over the measurements of ingredients. He just laughs and lets things unfold of their own accord, content only because he’s missed seeing his friends act this way. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner they descend into idle chatter at the table, polishing off one bottle of wine after another until the cellar’s stock has become irrecoverably meagre. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t enough to get drunk on to begin with, but it seems like everyone is content without relying on alcohol to facilitate conversation. </p><p> </p><p>They have lots to talk about; enough anecdotes to trade until the early hours, in fact. Though when their stories begin to converge on darker matters, they sense it’s time to retire to bed and put such thoughts out of their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha <em>was</em> getting changed in her old bedroom, having assumed tonight they would all be sleeping separately, but then she hears the distant patter of a knock at her door belonging unmistakably to Trevor’s heavy hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute,” she calls, slipping on her underdress and padding across the room to answer him. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor is looming against the frame as she opens the door, and a quirk tickles her lips when she recognises the subdued but vaguely smug expression he’s sporting.</p><p> </p><p>“Look what I found,” he says proudly, presenting the harness and strap hanging off his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you just <em>found</em> that?” Sypha challenges with a hitch of a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Well alright, yes I might have gone rummaging specifically for it if you must be so picky, but technically, I <em>still</em> found it,” Trevor grumbles impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>Sypha just smiles then and pulls him over the threshold by his nightshirt, but she’s surprised by his withdrawal.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, not for us,” he says in a hushed voice, pointing down the hall to Alucard’s room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Sypha understands, pleased by the implication. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you say we pop in and surprise him? I think the old boy could do with a bit of exercise,” Trevor grins. </p><p> </p><p>Sypha bites her lip then, considering for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“But after what he told us at dinner; with those kids, Trevor,” she points out, “do you really think he’s ready for something like that after such a horrible experience?”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor <em>does</em> seem to think about it. Two people entering his room with intimate intentions could look awfully similar to that incident, and it may end up panicking Alucard more than pleasing him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s us, though,” he comes to the tentative conclusion. “So... maybe we just... make our intentions clear from the start and don’t try anything too seductive?”</p><p> </p><p>Sypha can’t resist that lop-sided smile of his and the earnestness in his eyes. It’s a nice idea, and Alucard <em>does</em> deserve to be shown love without it ending in betrayal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right, so what I’ve come up with is that me and Sypha are going to fuck your brains out if you would be so kind as to let us, what do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Well, there really <em>wasn’t</em> anything seductive about that,” Sypha determines with a deadpan expression as she lingers in the place of the door Trevor just barged open. </p><p> </p><p>Alucard blinks as he waits for his brain to process the rather direct proposition and inevitably looks to Sypha for some kind of clarification. </p><p> </p><p>She leans on the doorframe and smiles hearteningly as she twirls the harness on her finger to intrigue him, but neither of them make another advance until Alucard gives them a reply.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and breathes out a soft laugh, his cheeks adopting a bit of colour as his mind finally comprehends the act attached to the offer. </p><p> </p><p>“If... if that’s what you want,” he says with a slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>“No, darling, not if <em>we</em> want,” Sypha corrects, sympathy bright and burning in her sapphire eyes. “It’s if <em>you</em> want to do it. We want this to be about <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Alucard exhales another soft laugh, seemingly expecting that response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, perhaps you could romance me a <em>little</em> more than that first,” he suggests, his fangs prominent enough to make tiny indentations in his bottom lip as he lifts a surprisingly demure gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor huffs a laugh of his own, and then another as he looks back at Sypha, making all the gestures needed to nonverbally say, ‘can you believe this fucking guy?’</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, Loverboy, I’m leaving this in your capable hands,” Sypha smirks, disappearing to the master bathroom to finish dressing — or rather — simply to swap attire. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trevor is purposely a little uncouth in his movements, getting onto the bed one knee at a time and moving Alucard’s slender legs accordingly before pulling him down into his lap by his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The blond laughs, not displeased with the slightly rough handling given the humour in it, and Trevor confirms Alucard’s suspicions of it all being an act when he mantles him and leans down to kiss his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you had in mind, your majesty? You want to be courted like a fair maiden, do you?” Trevor taunts in a low, rolling rumble of a voice, close enough to reverberate against Alucard’s neckline and tantalise a moan from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t expect you to know much of how, given that piss poor opening line you just threw at me,” Alucard parries, knowing full-well Trevor will rise to the challenge and show him what he’s <em>really</em> capable of. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” the brunet concedes, something wry glimmering in his eyes, “well if you don’t like what I have to say then perhaps my tongue can be put to better use.”</p><p> </p><p>Alucard flushes to the tips of his ears as Trevor starts to go down on him, completely blindsided by that voluntary vow to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that should have been my line,” he attempts to rally, earning nothing more than a wink as Trevor is already lifting his calves onto his shoulders and kissing his way down his happy trail. </p><p> </p><p>Some sort of query dies on his lips as Alucard watches this scene unfold; a little tense for the unusually agreeable behaviour of his verbal sparring partner, but then he’s reminded of all that the two have said to him since their return, and it becomes possible that... perhaps under all the sarcasm, Trevor really <em>did</em> mean it when he said he loved him. </p><p> </p><p>A mere breath carrying the faintest moan escapes the vampire, and he licks his unusually dry lips as he feels his cock start to stir with Trevor in such close proximity.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t seem to be his target though, and Alucard whimpers a note of surprise as those brawny hands slide under his back and lift his hips; tilting his lower-half and giving Trevor’s tongue perfect access to his pink and puckered hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Trev— <em>Trevor</em>,” he stutters, reaching down for a fistful of hair to hold as he feels that warm, wet tongue seeking admittance. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, what’s with all this demureness? Are we really taking that whole courting thing somewhere or are you <em>actually</em> this shy?” Trevor pauses to jibe</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! I— I’m... oh, fuck off and eat it, Belmont,” the accused Alucard huffs, clamping his thighs around Trevor’s thoughtless head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There</em> we go,” the other man chuckles, satisfied to have gotten a more fierce retort, and promptly parting the pair of pale globes that barely fill a hand each; his thumbs dimpling alabaster flesh as he pulls the pink pout of a muscle open delicately. </p><p> </p><p>He’s met with a much warmer welcome, his tongue finding easy entry as Alucard pushes out the moment he pushes in, his head rolling back in bliss at the feeling of Trevor’s tongue inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“You were right,” he lilts, propping himself up on his elbows as his chest dips dramatically with the weight of his head and long, cascading locks, “your mouth is far better suited for a purpose such as this~”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful how you tease him, he’s got teeth as well you know,” Sypha cautions with a wink as she rejoins them.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sighs lovingly at the sight of her and invites her to bed, extending his hand and bringing her onto his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay for you, darling? Are you feeling... are you comfortable with this?” </p><p> </p><p>She ponders over her words even as she says them out loud, gently caressing a warm cheek as she gazes into the fair, honeyed eyes of the man beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels wonderful,” Alucard says witheringly, reclining further into the ample nest of down-filled pillows behind him when Sypha pushes lightly on his chest for him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so handsome like this, little love,” she pours, “you’re such a good boy~”</p><p> </p><p>If he had a tail, it would be wagging. Unlike Trevor, Sypha knows <em>all</em> the right words and ways to charm him; what to call him to make him melt and how to get him to purr like a kitten. </p><p> </p><p>She’s always been a natural at taking control though, and that’s just what she does as she trails her tongue down his pec and clasps her lips around a soft nipple. </p><p> </p><p>“Mh~” Alucard whimpers, pressing his own lips together as he cants his head back and makes a pleading expression. </p><p> </p><p>He’s well aware that in his still slightly rattled mind, this could evoke unpleasant memories, but compared to the time he’s spent today with Sypha and Trevor, all that time before seems like little more than a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>This is what’s real. This is a love he can trust, and his whole body seems to know it as he just dissolves underneath their ministrations; letting them have every access to his body and baring his soul for them to touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They dote on him endlessly, almost to the point of him falling asleep if not for the constant pangs of arousal that keep dragging wilting sounds from him as hands roam the canvas of his body and kiss-swollen lips keep on meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for us, Alucard?” Sypha finally asks once Trevor points out that his fingers are getting tired of toying with his prostate and that he could probably get his whole fist in the vampire by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I’m ready~” Alucard nods dreamily, glowing with a blush that spans over his whole body and gives a vitality to his usually pallid complexion. </p><p> </p><p>As the sturdiest of the group, Trevor takes his place as the foundation and lays out on his back beside Alucard before helping him to turn over and straddle him, while Sypha takes an upright position and situates herself behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, that’s it, just relax for us~” Sypha coaches as she shifts her weight in her knees and lines herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard huffs a soft but amused laugh as he feels her angling the head of the well-oiled shaft between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You speak as if I’ve never done this before,” he remarks, pushing out when he feels the pressure of the object meeting its mark.</p><p> </p><p>He accepts it like a dream, letting Sypha slide inside with ease. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, smarty pants, that was very good,” she croons over his shoulder, “but let’s see how you handle Trevor, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alucard grins at the man under him, canting back a little to grant him easier access, though as much as he loathes admitting it, Trevor really doesn’t need the help to reach.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a good lad,” the hunter commends, grunting softly as he squeezes in alongside the strap, pushing a low heave from Alucard as he’s stretched and filled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, allow me,” Alucard grunts once they’re both inside, taking the liberty to meet their efforts the rest of the way by sinking slowly down to the hilt of both their cocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good job~” Sypha praises once he exhales a shaky breath of triumph, her hands roaming over his hips to feel the noticeable swell of his belly that’s bulging slightly with two outlines just under the skin. </p><p> </p><p>Alucard knows they’re purposely laying it on thick with the praise, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t having an effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>It just feels so good to hear their voices again and to have their arms around him, and their words may be sweet to the point of being sickly, but it’s what he needs right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Well done boys,” Sypha smiles over Alucard’s shoulder, “now let me handle the rest,” she winks, beginning to move.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor holds steady, his role being more about providing extra girth than motion, and having Sypha rubbing against his cock as she draws in and out slowly is just enough pleasure to keep him hard.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard, however, is bordering on overstimulated. Trevor is leaning right into his prostate from this angle, and when Sypha drives into him it only pushes Trevor even harder against it, making the vampire see stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reaches the point of losing all sense of volume; he’s aware he’s making noise, but he could be weeping softly or yelling at the top of his lungs for all he can tell.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re arching so nicely for me, sweetheart~” Sypha croons. “How does that feel? It’s not hurting you, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sypha’s voice he <em>does</em> hear, but he finds the best he can manage at first is a shake of his head and a watery whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no... it doesn’t hurt,” he reassures, feeling Trevor cup his face at that point and wipe away his tears with his thumbs. “I like it...” he says with a tearful smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You tell us to stop if anything doesn’t feel right, okay?” Trevor tenderly intones, touching his forehead to Alucard’s as he kisses him on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” the vampire agrees with a wispy exhale. “But you’re not hurting me... I love the way it feels... I love you both,” he hiccups.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you, Adrian. You mean everything to us, we love you so much,” Sypha replies, bracing a hand in the small of his back and rubbing to ease any ache from this position. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll never let anyone hurt you again. We promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re safe with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-please, stay inside me… don’t ever leave me~” Alucard implores.</p><p> </p><p>“We are inside you, darling. We’re right here with you,” Trevor reminds. </p><p> </p><p>They both feel Alucard tense up then, his back dipping as he clenches around the two intrusions.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I’m going to— I’m sorry! I-I’m going to cum~!” the vampire cries.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” the two chorus with love-laced tones.</p><p> </p><p>“This is about you, darling, it’s all for you~” Sypha soothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, pretty boy, make it all worth it and cum for us,” Trevor entreats, brushing aside a cape of cremello hair and tucking it behind Alucard’s shoulder before leaning in to kiss him, stealing the moan right out of his mouth as he shudders at their worshipful words and the feeling of their bodies flush against his. </p><p> </p><p>“Please! I can’t hold it any longer! I-I’m going to cum~!” Alucard sobs, his fingers curling against Trevor’s strong, buxom chest as he starts to weep.</p><p> </p><p>“Treasure, you don’t have to hold back,” Sypha insists, neither her nor Trevor ceasing to fuck him even with their honeyed assurances. “This is all about you, Adrian,” she placates, her breath warm on his shoulder as her lips come to rest against it. </p><p> </p><p>He glances back, unable to see clearly through the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I love you both,” he hiccups. </p><p> </p><p>“We love you,” they say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor’s lips meet the exposed line of his throat then, feeling his racing pulse beneath them, and as Sypha’s hands creep round to join Trevor’s in stroking his cock, Alucard cums with a helpless cry, throwing his head back as his two lovers mark him with their adoration. </p><p> </p><p>He shudders almost violently, his golden eyes rolling right back and his face so flushed he looks positively reborn, but two pairs of hands are still there to steady him until he’s entirely spent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sypha pulls out first, detaching the harness from her hips while Trevor holds the quivering vampire to his chest; a hand still around Alucard’s cock in an effort to contain the mess. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, lay him down gently now,” Sypha instructs, grabbing for a nearby towel to wipe Alucard down with while Trevor eases him out of his lap and into bed before he retreats to the en-suite to finish himself in private.</p><p> </p><p>He returns only moments later with a washcloth and a basin of warm water after cleaning himself up, then gets back into bed to join the very languid effort of tending to Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>He’s totally passed out, save for intermittent moments of lucidity where he murmurs their names.</p><p> </p><p>They know he’s coming round when he’s able to lift a limp hand in search of one to hold, and Sypha takes it and kisses his palm reverently as she holds it to her cheek and hushes him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here, darling. We’re still here,” she croons, her other hand leaving the towel snugly between his thighs as Trevor wrings out the cloth after wiping down his body. </p><p> </p><p>Snowy blond lashes flicker in response to a stubbly kiss being planted on his forehead and the heavy but careful stroking of his hair, and as he returns from his brief trip to nirvana, he wonders if he’s entered another. </p><p> </p><p>The two people that he loves are still beside him, caring for him so faithfully. They’d had sex and told him they loved him; that this was all for him, but it hadn’t been a trap this time.</p><p> </p><p>He’s naked and vulnerable but not bound. No daggers at his throat or searing silver slicing into his skin, just warm, tender hands roaming his body idly and lulled voices saying the same sweet things they’ve been saying all this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Sypha,” Alucard murmurs, drawn to the feeling of his hand in hers. His fingers twitch, tickling her rosy cheek and bringing a smile to both their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here. I’m still here, sweetheart,” she soothes. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over to Trevor on his other side then, a low but constantly audible grumble in his chest as he mindlessly continues to stroke his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being very tender with me,” Alucard probes, his smile growing to the point of revealing his canines as enamour blooms in his chest over just how much gentleness the hunter <em>can</em> actually muster. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I can hardly get away with throwing you around the room like a rag doll, can I?” he grunts, leaning in to be just a hair’s breadth of either kissing him or head-butting him. “You’re so wraithlike I’d end up snapping you in two if I got too rough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t flatter yourself,” Alucard begins to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright now boys, don’t ruin it—” </p><p> </p><p>                                              “You really think I can’t— mh~”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor shuts them both up succinctly with a kiss; silencing Sypha with amusement and Alucard by mooring his tongue to his teeth, earning a barely-there-protest as a pair of hands come up to hold his head and rake through his feathered locks. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice save,” Sypha smirks, shaking her head in dismay at the pair. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor reaches aside then and pulls her into the embrace, drawing back for breath and making room for her to pepper Alucard with smaller kisses as she meanders from his chest to his shoulder to his jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, treasure?” she asks with a silky purr, her fingertips making little whorls in his fine chest hairs as she cosies up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Alucard nods, that blush lingering on his cheeks as he turns to face her and invites Trevor to spoon him. “I’m... so happy,” he confesses, his brow furrowing slightly as another updraft of emotion threatens to spill over. </p><p> </p><p>Sypha strokes his face and soothes him with a soft tut, resting her forehead against his as a drowsy Trevor follows suit by kissing his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. That’s good,” she smiles, tidying up stray ringlets of hair around his ears as she admires him. “Us too,” she affirms, glancing up at Trevor and earning an expression that seems to quite gladly permit her to speak on his behalf. </p><p> </p><p>“We love you, Adrian,” Sypha repeats, making sure he truly knows it. “And we’ll never leave you like that again. <em>Never </em>again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” the vulnerable vampire enquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” the pair echo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite Trevor’s tendency to tap out immediately after sex, tonight it is Alucard who falls asleep first.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he remembers is the feeling of being safe, warm, and loved like nobody else in the world, and he can trust that from now on, they’re the only things he’ll ever know.</p><p> </p><p>His family are right here, and no matter where they end up, Alucard will always be home when he’s with them. They all will. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took a while bc i'm super burnt out from writing nonestop during quarantine but thanks for sticking with it (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>